The Ice Cream House
by Blackmoonlight
Summary: Hiei and Kurama story: YAOI supposed to be a story based on the Hansel and Gretal theme...contains lemonish stuff...UGH i can't write lemons! Please read and review!


The Ice Cream House

By Blackmoonlight

Standard disclaimers apply: all characters belong to Togashi-San!!!…

*yaoi, lemonish-not quite though!…heh ^_^;

Once upon a time in a land far, far, far, away…a world away in fact, there lived a young couple in a small forest that was surrounded by huge trees!!! Yes, trees, it was a forest after all, anyways there was huge butterflies and birds and bears and lots of other wild animals…since they lived in a huge forest with trees you know, anyways they had a kid and named him Hiei, yes Hiei. The boy grew up and constantly pissed his dad off and always slept in the treetops…you know since there were so many trees in that huge forest, anyways…

**--------------------------------------------- **

"God damn it!! Where the hell is that son of a-" Kuwabara broke off as his sweet tempered wife came out of the little cottage.

"Kuzama! What's wrong? Why were you shouting?"

Kuwabara gazed down at the lovely koorime and hesitated. _Should I tell her? Why not? The damn bastard deserves a damn scolding after all…_ Kuwabara's eyes lit up as he thought of Hiei getting chased by an angry Yukina with a snowstorm. Kuwabara made his expression in what he thought was an innocent way that only distorted his features even more.

"Yukina my love, I didn't really want to say this but…HIEI BURNED DOWN THE WHOLE @#$%ing barn and what's more is that he ate all the left over food stored there too!!"

Kuwabara looked expectantly at the small girl…

Yukina furrowed her eyebrows and thought for a long time; finally she raised her head and called the little fire demon.

"Hiei, get over here please"

A small black blur landed in front of her as two expectant crimson orbs looked up at her.

"Hiei, did you burn down the barn?"

"Hn." 

"Hiei, look at me. Did you?"

"Hn."

"Hiei!!"

Hiei looked at the ground and Yukina's slippers and nodded.

The ice maiden smiled happily. Perfect this meant that they had to go into town again to by all the goods they needed. That means that she and Kuzama would have nothing to worry about at night…

Kuwabara saw the happy look on Yukina's face and sweatdropped, why wasn't she mad?

Yukina looked up at Kuwabara and winked.

"*sigh* Kuzama dear this means that we have to go into town again…"

Kuwabara's eyes lit up as he caught on. He suddenly felt like hugging the squirt for burning down the barn --- the ultimate reason he and Yukina were going to have vacation…

"Yeah, but…ha…we aren't going to bring the kid with us this time though, right sweetie?"

"I'm afraid he's lost the privilege to come…"

Kuwabara happily locked the door and went down the road to catch up with his wife. Hiei never went into the house so he locked it all up.

Hiei watched, as the two figures on the small road became tiny specks. He snorted. _Stupid horny parents…_

He decided to spend his time by exploring the deeper part of the forest since his parents wouldn't be back until a week or so later. They'd probably come up with some lame excuse like there was a blizzard or something in town that held them back.

A pair of green eyes watched in the trees as the demon flashed off towards a small creek. The figure smacked their lips, this was going to be one yummy treat…^_^;

**------------------------------------------------**

Oh, did I forget to mention that there was someone else in the forest?? Well anyways there was this kitsune living there that was really into Hiei but Hiei doesn't know this you see, so it'll be the surprise of his life! And the story goes on…

**------------------------------------**

Hiei took off his black cloak and pants and dipped into the refreshing creek. He sighed, life was going to be great these few days…no one around to care if he burned the whole forest down. Yep, life was good…

Hiei opened his eyes in surprise; a silver fox had jumped onto his chest and was staring at him with its freaky golden eyes. He grabbed it by its neck and threw it into the bushes. _Damn fox…nearly gave me a heart attack. What a freaky one too! Golden eyes and five tails, Five!_

Back in his laboratory, the youkai began a new scheme to rope the youkai into his reach...

Hiei yawned, he was really tired and decided to take a nap in his favorite treetop that looked over the whole forest…

Hiei cracked upon an eye as he caught sight of a little house that hadn't been there before. He jumped off of the tree and decided that he was rested enough to go see who lived there. He smirked, maybe he could terrorize a new victim, and he was bored enough too. Hiei's eyes widened as he caught sight of the little hut up close, it was in the shape of a huge ice cream sundae complete with hot fudge and sprinkles. Hiei licked his lips; he was really hungry…the cherry on top decided it. The little fire demon sprang to the top of the roof and took a chomp out of the cherry. He smiled happily and sat down on top of what was left of the cherry and scooped ice cream into his mouth with his hands. 

After the little koorime ate his fill he toppled off of the building right into the waiting arms of a silver kitsune. Hiei blinked sleepily.

"Who are you?…"

"Name's Kurama, Hiei-san"

Hiei's eyes widened. _How'd the hell did he know my name?_ Kurama grinned, the stupid youkai was too full and tired to run or fight, that meant…

Kurama grinned evilly, as he used one of his super sharp nails to slice open Hiei's black cloak.

"You poor demon, you're a mess, I'll help you clean up…"

Kurama pouted.

"You're wearing too much."

Once the cloak had been sliced off, it had revealed that Hiei was wearing a light sky blue shirt inside and four belts.

Hiei looked up at the kitsune thoroughly confused. _Wha-? Clean me up? He's practically stripping me…_Hiei looked down as a breeze of cool air met his bare skin. Kurama had thoroughly sliced his shirt to small little rags and he had nothing covering his chest…

Kurama ran his eyes greedily over Hiei's bare chest and licked his lips. Like he said this was going to be one yummy meal. 

"Let's go inside…there's a nice comfy bed inside"

Kurama dragged the koorime inside and locked the doors and drew down the window shades. 

**--------------------------------**

**The following actions taken by the two youkais will be censored since it is inappropriate and…You're all probably underage…**

**…**Oh, who am I kidding…let's just go with a brief little description then…heh heh.

**------------------------------------**

**…**Kurama looked at the sleeping figure on the bed and grinned; he was going to have some fun. ^_^

Hiei awoke to a strange sensation, it didn't feel bad, in fact, and it felt pretty good. _Cross that out it feels like heaven…_ Hiei blinked as he felt something flip him onto his back. He looked up and his eyes met two shining golden eyes staring right back into his crimson ones. He squirmed as he felt the youkai's weight settle on his abdomen.

Kurama carefully made himself comfortable sitting on Hiei's chest. He settled down and waited for the fireworks.

"What the @#$%@!@ are you doing on me? Who the @#$%^% hell are you anyways? And where's my @#$%#ing clothes too?"

Hiei panted, screaming all that in one breath had been harsh. The kitsune had stripped him while he was sleeping and was now regarding predatorily. He gulped. Something told he was the one that was supposed to be panicking right now.

"Now that you get that out of the way let's begin shall we?" Kurama grinned sexily and stretched out on top of Hiei.

"Wha- mmf!" Kurama swallowed all of the fire demon's protests as he covered Hiei's mouth with his own. And since Hiei had left his mouth wide open he slid his tongue in too. 

Hiei squirmed and then relaxed as he realized that it felt pretty good… Kurama was running his tongue over the roof of Hiei's mouth while his hands began a different sort of exploration in a different area. He grinned against Hiei's mouth when he felt the little koorime squirm under his superb skill. Kurama lowered his head from Hiei's face and began a trail of kisses down Hiei's neck…chest…navel…

Hiei gasped as he felt Kurama licking his penis. He squirmed as his feelings teetered between total agony and pleasure. Kurama gave his finger to Hiei for him to suck and bite on while he began the process…

As Kurama began to suck on the tip of his penis, Hiei arched his back thrusting his hips forward. Kurama smiled…at least now it wasn't going to be called rape.

**---------------------------- **

Hiei woke up feeling exhausted. He blinked as he thought back on what had made him so damn tired…Memories of what had happened made him try to bolt straight up. Tried, since a pair of arms were wound around his waist, holding him down onto the bed. Hiei looked down into the sleeping face of Kurama. He grew hot as he thought of what those peaceful looking lips had done a few hours ago…

Kurama cracked open an eye and smiled lazily up at the fire demon. He sat up and licked Hiei's nose.

"How was it?" Hiei looked down startled into silence. Kurama stared back impatiently.

"Well? You fell asleep before I could ask you." Hiei glared.

"If you hadn't tried to screw my brains out I wouldn't have been so damn exhausted."

Kurama grinned possessively at Hiei. The fire demon squirmed.

"But, you were so yummy, I just couldn't help myself…" Hiei grinned evilly. Since the kitsune had screwed his brains out, it was time for his revenge.

"I can't forgive you…so I'll just have to…fuck your brains out too!"

"Wha-? Mmmff!!"

Hiei pounced onto Kurama and successfully gave the kitsune several blowjobs of his life, screwing him until all Kurama could say was… "Hiei!"

-Owari-

Oh yeah and Kuwabara and Yukina came home to a very empty house and didn't see Hiei for another few days. Afterwards, Hiei had a strange tendency to leave the house for days at a time and always seemed… "Occupied"

The end!

Yay I'm finished!!

Yeah, that was random wasn't it? Don't even ask how come the ice cream house didn't melt on them when they were doing their "thing".

Sorry if the guy-guy scene upset some of you…it's your fault for not reading the warning. Also…this was kind of a spin off from "Hansel and Gretal" not quite though. Heh… hoped you like it! ^_^ 


End file.
